


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like mother, like daughter. Stephanie isn't the only one who likes a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to continue this because in my Janet!verse, Jason and Stephanie have a very different story, but oh well, this just isn't set in that. Enjoy!

“And all could see that she was indeed the unknown beauty who had captured the Prince’s heart at the ball,” Jason read, the large, red book of stories in his lap as he rocked in the rocking chair.

But the little girl in her bed was already fast asleep.

Jason smiled gently. It was her first night in her big girl bed, and she was trying to act so brave.

He and Stephanie had put her to bed and retreated to the master bedroom for some much needed sleep.

An hour later, however, Catherine was marching into their room holding the big story book and asking Jason to read to her.

He had already read her Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, but she had woken up again.

“And then what?”

Jason turned to the doorway, where Stephanie was leaving against the frame, still in her pajama pants and tank top, but her curls tied back in a pony tail.

“And then Cinderella married the devilishly handsome Prince,” Jason said, setting the book on the night stand and stepping over to his wife. “And they bought a castle.” He leaned his forehead on hers.

“Oh yeah? Then what?” Stephanie giggled.

“Then they had a lot of great sex in every room in that castle,” He said, getting another giggle and a soft punch in his arm. “And because of that great sex, they made the most amazing and beautiful little princess.”

“And they lived happily ever after?” Stephanie asked, wrapping her arms around Jason’s neck.

“They sure did, Pretty Bird.” He gave her a soft kiss, struggling to break it and check on their daughter in her bed. “I think she’s done being scared.”

“Well her daddy is Red Hood. He’s the scariest thing there is.” Stephanie said, flicking off the overhead light. The little nightlight plugged into the outlet by the foot of her bed projected an image of batman above her.

“I can’t believe that’s the nightlight she picked out.” Jason scoffed, tugging the door shut as they stepped out into the hall.

“I can. Batman can scare away monsters too.” Stephanie said as she followed her husband down the hall to their bedroom.

“Well, I’m wide awake now.” Jason said, stretching his arms up above his head. “The Kiddo woke me out of a dead sleep.”

“I’m pretty awake too. You want to watch a movie?” She asked, turning on her bedside lamp. She took a swig from her lukewarm water bottle.

“I think I’ll just read a bit more. That usually helps me fall asleep.” Jason shrugged, picking up the book on his own nightstand.

“Will you read to me?” Stephanie asked as she crawled into bed.

“I’m half way through it, Chickadee.” Jason flopped down beside her. “And it’s in French.”

“I don’t mind. I like hearing your voice.” She shrugged and rested her head on his chest while he opened the well worn paper back.

Jason leaned down and kissed the crown of her head, then picked up where he left off with The Merchant of Venice, somewhere around the trial.

The trial wasn’t even over when the while household was fast asleep.


End file.
